


Blue Eyed Beauty

by AkiraHakuro



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: multiple eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHakuro/pseuds/AkiraHakuro
Summary: TODAYS PROMPT IS Eldritch horror forms 😂 give me your worst crack ever! The more eyes the better!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Blue Eyed Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for this week. Enjoy!

It was a long day of Tempting, and Crowley just wanted to kick back and have some glasses of wine with his angel. He didn’t feel like going back to his flat this night, so he popped into the bookshop to harangue Aziraphale into splitting some port with him.

“Angel?” he called out. “Open up that bottle of Costatino! Had to tempt a teacher to change grades on tests to boost their failing class...corruption in schools is such a drag..” The demon threw his coat on the coatrack and slicked his hair back. Not a peep, but the back room door was open. He smirked.

“Someone’s been working overtime I see...” He walks to the back room and when the angel is in sight...well, it’s not what he expected.

The angel was sitting in front of a mirror. All eyes out. Trying to apply mascara to each of them.

“Crowley!” he turned around when his figure was in view. 

“I...I can explain!”

Crowley pauses for a second. He hasn’t seen the angel this way in...well, it’s been at least two millennia. While insects with millions of eyes was common for him in Hell, an angel showing all his eyes was a gift to behold. The demon smiled softly, walking over and crouching down so that his chin rests on the angel’s shoulder.

“Need some help, angel? Those eyes are much too pretty to use that kind of mascara.”

The angel smiled, his eyes shining brighter. 

“Well then, help me out and I’ll get that wine.”

END


End file.
